


Green Angel.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cake, Cuddles, Fluff, Hint At NSFW But Its Not Its SFW, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed bakes a cake for Laxus's return, but Laxus is interested in something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Angel.

Freed and Laxus had been dating for awhile now, one of the things Laxus has started to notice about Freed is his Hair...

How long it is, how wavy it can be once he un-braids it from the night before.

How sometimes he honestly looks like an angel to him..

But like hell he would ever say romantic crap like that... Or would he? Oh who the hell knows, right now what Laxus cared about was getting home to his green angel.

 

Upon return Laxus could smell something from inside the home they shared together.

It was, cake? Laxus didn't care much for sweets, but he would eat anything Freed baked or cooked for him, because he was damn good at it.

 

He walked into there shared home and looked around, no green angel to be seen hmm?

He walked over to where he believed to be the source of the cakey aroma. He was correct.

There was a note on the counter in Freed's hand writing stating-

"Laxus, if you get home and I'm not here don't worry I went to buy a gift for you, because I got too distracted with baking... Gomen! -Freed"

 

Laxus was slightly confused.. Why was Freed doing all this? Why was there cake? A possible present? Should I get Freed a present? Laxus thought, but what he didn't realize was-

Before the narrator (Me) Could finish Freed came bursting through the door a bag in hand, when he stopped to push his green bangs out of his face he looked up and made immediate eye contact with the tall blonde man.

 

Laxus: Freed is everything okay? What the hell is all this for?

Freed: Did-did you really forget?

 

Laxus was confused, there anniversary wasn't for another few months, neither was Freed's birthday..

Then what the hell could it be?

 

Freed saw the confused look on Laxus's face and couldn't help but think it was cute.

Freed finally spoke up to remove the mystery from Laxus's mind.

 

Freed: Laxus, its your birthday....

 

Laxus stood there for a moment... Shocked, he would have never guessed, but why in the world did he forget his own birthday....

The thought never crossed the lighting mages mind.

 

Freed: Well, happy birthday Laxus 

 

Freed said with a warm smile adoring his features, the smile Laxus always loved to see on his green angels face.

-

Bonus.

-

-

Freed: So Laxus did you enjoy your cake?

Laxus: Yeah it was pretty damn good, but I'm ready for the Real dessert. 

Freed: Wait what do you mean that was the dess- AHH LAXUS PUT ME DOWN!

-

Lets just say in a short sweet simple way, Freed was the "Real Dessert" If you catch my drift ;)  
-


End file.
